In between the year
by Princess In Love
Summary: We know what happened at the end of the movie,with Emma and Liv pregnent,one year after Liv's wedding.But we know nothing about Emma's and Nate's relationship.So here's what happened during that one year.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,please first Bride Wars story.

Liv's POV

I looked at Nate and were dancing together.

Hey,I thought,Nate,that's my best friend.

It was as if Daniel could read my mind,because he said at that moment.

"Why don't we let them go."

"Hmmm,"said I."Why do I think that I married someone smarter than myself."  
And then we kissed.

Emma's POV

I was standing near a table,watching as Liv and Daniel make such a cute than me and Fletcher anyway.I now realized that me and Fletcher weren't...well,we weren't meant together,like Liv and Daniel.

Just then,Nate came over me and asked.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes."I said.

It was as if he read my mind.I would have been dancing with Fletcher ,now I get to dance with somebody.

We moved to the dance floor and started went on for a long time and then Nate finally said.

"I am sorry know,about you and Fletcher."

Everybody's sorry Nate,I wanted to tell,But I had to correct my mistakes.

"No."I said."Don't be and me were not meant to be together.I should have realized that ,I wouldn't have been standing here wearing my mom's torn wedding dress ,and cat fighting with my best friend on mine and her's wedding is my fault.I was in a hurry to get married and start a family and do that happily ever after thing from the fairy tales that I never saw the reality.I was a real idiot.I should have realized what Fletcher wanted."

I looked into Nate's eyes and saw something in was not sympathy or else.I also realized this is the first time I have talked to anyone other than Nate has got Liv's listening ability and the patience,which Liv dosen't have.

We danced again for a couple of minutes and that's when the music ended and Liv and Daniel climbed on to the passed Daniel a held it to his mouth and began.

Danile's POV

I had the microphone in my hand.I held to my mouth and began.

"Ladies and ,that is to say,me and my beautiful wife,Liv,thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for all of you to be present in this is a very big day for the both of us and it has been made even more special by two that is not for me to Liv,will you?"

Liv's POV

Daniel passed me the mike.I took it from him and smiled at him.

"Well"I began."I am not usually good at these kind of ,I do presentation but not ,as I stand here with my husband,I feel that I have to speak about those two wonderful people whom I was fortunate enough to get in my first is my best friend,Emma Allan."I pointed at her."As many of you gathered around here probably know,we two had a fight over this whole wedding I am sure all of you witnessed the squabble we had earlier today."I felt my face grow hot.

"But we have been together for the last twenty years and had been dreaming of this over these days,when we were fighting,she made me realize a very important don't have to be always ahead of you Emma,for making me realize this little girls in us have always dreamed of our wedding day.I have got mine.I am sure that you'll get yours one you can be sure of me to be at your side on that day."

I watched as Emma's eyes filled with tears,as everybody smiled at me and I smiled back.I realized I had tears in my eyes too.I wiped it away and continued.

Nate's POV

Liv wiped her .I had never seen her cry just then,I saw Emma crying ,why do women always cry.

But Liv continued.

"Next,I want thank my dearest brother was,well,very supportive during this crazy is also a very great ,you have made me the luckiest and proudest sister today.I am proud of you bro."  
The crowd clapped and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Liv..."I said.

But she merely grinned at well,it is not everyday your younger sister get married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N;Those who saw Bride Wars,it is just the continuation to the movie.**

_Four months later_

Emma's POV

I was just waking up when my phone rang.I was really tired after that extra class that I fell asleep just as I hit my bed.I looked at the clock at my mantle.7 p.m.I sat up the hell am I doing in bed at 7 p.m?I realized that my phone was still ringing.I picked it up.

"Hello?"I voice was thick with sleep.

"Wake up sleepy out here."

"Nate?"I said,sitting up straight.

Ever since Liv's wedding,we were now,I am in love with him.I don't know about Nate.

I quickly showered and walked out of my apartment to find Nate standing before his grinned as he saw me.

He took my hand and kissed it before saying.

"Get in the are going somewhere."

Nate's POV

I totally loved to see Emma's confused did not know what was in store for drove for quite a long time and finally arrived at the place that I had lake side!Dad had once told me that he proposed to mom in this very place and it had seemed so magical to I have brought Emma to that very place.I plan to propose to her finally came to the lake side.I stopped the car and got out.

"Nate."called Emma."Where are we?".

"You'll soon find out."I said,holding the door open for got of the car and turned to stand facing the lake.

Emma's POV

I turned to look at the was beautiful!I had never seen anything so beautiful before.

I turned to look at Nate,only to see him standing right beside me.I was startled for a moment,but quickly gathered my composure.

Nate grabbed my hands and dragged me to a mad me sit on ,he knelt near took out a box out of his pocket.I could see the brand name on the top of the box._Tiffany_.I gasped.

He _took my hands and then said._

"Emma Jane Allan,would you _do the _honour of being my wife?"

This is something that I wanted him to do for the last four months.

I took in a deep breath and then said.

"Yes,I would love to be your wife."

Nate grinned at me and slipped the ring into my he learned forward and we kissed for a long time.

Emma's POV

Come on Liv,pick up the phone.I thought,as her phone rang.

I have been trying to call Liv the whole night but she won't answer the freaking phone.

"Hello?"Liv said"Emma?"

"Liv,I'm engaged."I screamed into the phone,before she could say anything to me.

It was a full two minutes before she answered.

"What?Who?When?You have to tell me everything Emma."

It was last night and we went to the lakeside and Nate just proposed to me and..."  
"Wait a sec,_Nate _proposed to you?"

I stopped for a ,Liv didn't know about me and knew we were dating but Nate never told her about proposing to me.

"Er,Yeah."I stammered.

Liv did not speak for a few 's silence means there is something dangerous she spoke.

"Okay,meet in the Blue Boar in twenty excuse."and with that,the call ended.

Oh brother,I thought,i was a pending disaster.

Nate's POV.

I don't know what is wrong with Liv.I was at work when I received a message in my mobile.

_Be in Blue Boar in 20 excuse,Liv._

It was highly unusual of Liv to text like if I don't go,she may set my things on fire,like she did when I did not go for her third grade singing ,I had to go.

Liv's POV.

Nate and Emma sat before me now.I had a cup of coffee in my hands.

"So."I said."You guys are getting married?"

"Yes"said Nate.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emma?"I asked again.

Emma looked at me and then answer ed.

"Liv,when I agreed to marry Fletcher,I just wanted to get married.I did not realize that what Fletcher and I this time,it is real.I love Nate and want to live with him for the rest of my life."

Okay, Emma has said her it is Nate's turn.

"Nate."I turned to him."Are you sure about marrying Emma?Because I don't want to see my best friend getting hurt again."

Nate's POV.

What is this,some kind of police station?I had my own because Liv was my sister and Emma's best friend,I had to answer her.

"Liv,I realized that I loved Emma only when she was going to get married to Fletcher.I couldn't tell her my when she broke the engagement,it took time for her to heal from that wound and for me to gather courage to ask now that I finally gathered courage to ask her and had done it,I feel it is the best thing I had ever done in my life."

Liv leaned back on her for the verdict.

Emma's POV

Liv leaned back on her chair and was silent for a long she spoke.

"There is one condition".she said

I held my breath.

"As I totally messed up Emma's last wedding,I get to plan this one."

I stared hard at her and then hugged her held me tightly and said.

"Remember the promise I made four months ago?About me being there for you when you need to keep that when you are joinging our welcome to the family Emma Allan."

Ah,I love this girl...

**A/N-Second chapter is how about some reviews?I could do with some of guys...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's my new feel free to review.**_

I was again in Marion 's office. I stared around in wonder, yet again. I was fascinated by her the last time I was in her office, with all the pictures and other wedding stuff.

"So we meet again Liv."I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to see Marion walking towards me. She came near me and we hugged.

"I never thought I would see you again." she said."Don't tell me you want to get married again."

"Er no, Daniel and I are really happy. I am here for Emma. She's getting married."I said.

What I said surprised Marion.

"Emma, getting married?"she said sharply."To whom may I ask?"

"Well, she's getting married to my brother Nate. And I promised her that I would arrange her wedding for , here I am."

Marion stared at me for a long time and then she smiled.

"You know Liv, I never thought I would see you and Emma together again. But I sure am glad."

I smiled at her. She was so right. During those days, I never thought that we would be speaking , Nate's lucky that we are friends again.

"So Liv, have a seat. We can talk this over. I am sure Emma will love what you do for her."

Emma's POV.

I don't believe it. You went to Marion St Claire again for my wedding. I don't know what she is thinking of? I mean, of course I wanted my wedding to be arranged by Marion since I was 10,but...now, after the whole Fletcher and the video fiasco, I think a small function would be the best. I don't have the strength to suffer another disaster. Not that this wedding is going to be one. But still...

Liv's POV

Okay, I admit that Emma is really weird. Last night she was over at my house and when I told her about my meeting with Marion, she choked on her salad.

"What?"she spluttered."You met Marion ?"

"Yeah."I said, shrugging."What is wrong? I promised I would do this wedding for , I am and you and my dear brother are getting married at the Plaza."

"But Marion?"she said again.

I was getting annoyed by now. I mean come on, she wanted to get married in Plaza since we were now, and she wants to have a small ceremony? I swear I am gonna kill her.

"Emma, you want this. You know you do."  
"Yes soon after the whole wedding fiasco, I am getting married again and ...What will people say Liv.I don't know what they will say, but I am sure they will be surprised. They may even think I am just showing off. But you know I am not, don't you? Of course you do. So silly of me to suggest that. But still..."

"Emma, SHUT UP"

Emma was startled by my angry voice and immediately stopped in alarm. I leant back on my chair and grinned at startled face.

"That's better."

Daniel's POV.

Nate was supposed to meet me in exactly five minutes. We were having a man to man talk. You know, about the whole marriage stuff. Nate walked in and came near my table.

"Hey."he said, giving me a hand.

I took it and said.

"Hey, sit down Nate."

He sat down and looked at me.

I took a deep breath and began.

"So congrats told me about your engagement with Emma."

He looked up and smiled at me.

Nate's POV

Daniel and I talked for some time and then we walked out. Emma had asked me to pick her up from Liv's apartment. As we opened the door, we heard Emma's desperate voice saying.

"...will say, but I am sure they will be surprised. They may even think I am just showing off. But you know I am not, don't you? Of course you do. So silly of me to suggest that. But still..."

And then Liv's voice, slightly higher.

"Emma,SHUT UP."

We walked in to see Emma and Liv seated opposite each other. Looks like they were discussing something. Maybe wedding plans.

Liv turned to us and said.

"Nate, Daniel, you are .Nate, you can talk some sense into Emma."

"What is it?"I said, taking a seat next to Emma.

"Well, we were just discussing the wedding plans. But Emma seems to be disagreeing with me."

I noticed with amusement that Emma glared at Liv.

I got up from the chair and said.

"Sorry Liv, but gotta go."Daniel, Liv and Emma too got up and Liv hugged Emma. Emma rolled her eyes, grinned at Liv and walked out with me through the door. We walked out of the apartment and into my climbed into the front seat with me and suddenly,she yawned.I looked at her with amusement.

"What?"she asked me.

'Nothing,let's go home."I said and started the car.

_**Okay,here it is.I need some more guys,I am also planning a bridal shower for do you think of that?I need your options.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Another of the thing the bride is allowed to for again,with the help of the.I have the best brides maid in the whole ,that is to say,me and Liv,walked through the roads,with me protesting.

"Liv,you know I want to wear mom's dress for the wedding."

Liv looked at me with that exasperated look of hers.

"Emma,have you forgotten that I have already torn your mom's dress?"

She said it with a sheepish grin.

So we walked into the biggest boutique I have ever was full of wedding kinds of dresses.

Ya,I have been to purchase Liv's wedding that was a different place.

"So Emma,what do you think?"said Liv

I turned to face Liv.I guessed my eyes were shining like the fourth of July because Liv grinned.

"Right."she said."Let us see."

So for the next 4 hours,we spend our time in the boutique,during which we were joined by Deb.

The first thing was Deb's bridesmaid ,that was the most easiest as Deb herself chose it,looking over just four dresses.

She chose a black,strapless knee length dress with a white ribbon looked great on her as she lost lots of weight since the last wedding.

Liv was more difficult to choose.

Both of us liked a blue one and a lavender was very finally,we chose the blue one.

Well,the only one left was me.

Finally,finally after hours of trying out like hundreds of dresses,I selected ,_we_ selected looked so beautiful that both of us immediately fell in love with it.

It was a beautiful dress,and I hate to admit it,but it was nicer looking than my mom's.I loved it very much and so did we bought that.

We walked out of the boutique and suddenly I slapped my hands to my forehead.

"Liv."I said,as I snapped my mobile shut."I need to go home.I have got something really important to do.

"Why so urgent?"said Liv.

"Liv,but I gotta is really important."

"Okay,I will drop the things later when I come with Daniel."

So I grabbed a taxi and within fifteen minutes,I was in our apartment.I walked inside to find Nate standing in the balcony,a drinking from a bottle of empty bottles were piled together beside ,he had been drinking a lot.

"Nate?"I called."Honey?What happened?"

Nate turned.

"Nate."I called."What happened?"

"Emma,dad called today."

Oh,so that is .Lerner and Nate did not go along well.

"And?"I asked

"He apologized to congratulated me."

"Well,that is what is all this?"

"I am happy called me."

He hugged me.I hugged him was a long time since his dad called him.

"So what did you do today?"

**I Know it is short,but I promise the next chapter will be long...And to see Liv's,Emma's and Deb's dresses,just see my profile.**


End file.
